Avatar Randomness Comedy
by Kittyaceres
Summary: Join Kitty, (aka Me) Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka for a random comedy adventure! See the characters doing activities you never thought possible(or that you thought they wouldn't be caught dead doing.) Laugh along...with me, because our ATLA cast will not ever be laughing! Just kidding!
1. Episode 1

Me: Hey, folks!

Sokka: If you didn't understand what's going on, you should now.

Me: Sokka! You ruined a perfectly good entrance.

Sokka: So? You do it all the time.

Me: I have never done that.

Sokka: Watch, flashback time!

One minute later

Me: This is the first episode.

Sokka: *blushes* Oh, I'm just gonna let you finish.

Me: Argh! It's already ruined!

Toph: *pokes head in* Do you want me to get the cast now?

Me: Yes, they're in the room that I painted green.

Toph: That's awesome. I would go right now, but I can't see! *waves hand in front of eyes*

Me: Sorry.

Toph: Just joking, I can see them right now with my feet.

A few minutes later.

Me: And now! Our cast!

Sokka: Hey, folks! *good imitation of my voice*

Me: I told you not to do that!

Sokka: *same voice* I told you not to do that!

Me: *facepalms* Up next! Toph!

Toph: Who are you talking to, anyway? It's just us in here. I think we all know each other.

Zuko: *from behind a curtain* A little too well!

Me: Up next! Zuko!

Zuko: So, what? Do I make a speech or something?

Me: *sokkastically* Yes, a speech would be nice.

Zuko: Okay, then. Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent, an new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-fie—

Me: I meant an _original_ speech! How do you know that any way? You aren't even from this world!

Zuko: Uh,

Me: Any way! Next, Katara!

Katara: Yeah, hi.

Me: Last and certainly least!

Aang: I resent that comment!

Me: Aang!

Aang: I'm starting to regret signing that…wait, I didn't even sign a contract! I signed for a package. Of bubble gum!

Sokka: You got that? I've been waiting forever for that!

Me: We might have forged the signature.

Aang: Is that legal?

Me: *scribbles nonsense on a curtain* It is now!

Katara: That's a picture of a cheese burger.

Toph: Speaking of cheeseburgers, I'm hungry!

ATLA cast: Me too. *leaves*

Me: Fine! Leave! But for all you know, I wiped out every cheeseburger in the city!

Fat Lady: May I?

Me: Yeah, this episode is over anyway.

Fat Lady: Yay._ So So what? I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves_

End.


	2. Episode 2

Me: So, today—

Aang: Can we go to Hogfarts?

Me: It's Hogwarts!

Aang: Sorry! I saw a trailer for the last Harry Potter movie and really want to see it.

Me: The one where the dog puppet is narrating?

Aang: Yeah!

Me: Aang! It was a YouTube spoof!

Katara: What's a spoof?

Zuko: A mocking imitation of someone of something, usually good-naturedly.

Me: *eye twitches* How do you know that?

Sokka: Hey, Aang! Remember when the puppet dog called Voldemort the bald guy and Baldemort?

Toph: Hah! That's my new nickname for you. *snorts* Baldemort!

Aang: *turns bright red* Please don't.

Me: Aang, does that offend you?

Aang: *suddenly very obviously wearing a wig* Why should it offend me?

Katara: Aang, your wig is crooked.

Toph: Someone's coming.

Liah: Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late.

Zuko: No! The deviless has arrived!

Me: Where's Azula?

Zuko: I mean Liah.

Sokka: Liah, why don't you give Zuko a big hug?

Liah: If I hated Zuko any less, I would.

Sokka: Aw man.

Liah: Aang, why are you wearing a wig?

Me: It pays to show up on time.

Liah: You look better bald, Aang.

Aang: But everyone's gonna call me Baldemort!

Liah: *glares at Zuko*

Me: Anyway, I forgot what we're gonna do today.

Liah: Let's go hitchhiking! *bats eyes at Zuko*

Me: We don't have anywhere to go. *winks*

Aang: Let's go to Hog *pauses* warts! Hogwarts!

Katara: Yes! Let's reward Aang by going to Hogwarts.

Me: *frowns* Fine. I can apparate, so hold on tight!

Everyone: *holds on and we apparate to Hogwarts*

Sokka: *throws up*

Me: Relax it's only a side effect.

Liah: Let's go up on a high tower that has open windows large enough for Zuko to jump through.

Katara: But I want to go steal a magic plate.

Zuko: I veto the idea.

Me: Guys. Look. *they look at Mrs. Norris*

Sokka: It's drinking from my puddle of barf!

Voldemort: *walks up wearing a wig*

Me: Hey, Tom.

Zuko: Look, He isn't even bald.

Liah: *facepalms* Zuko, you're such an idiot.

Voldemort: *pointing at Aang* Why does everyone copy me?

Aang: I was bald way before your grandpa was even born mister.

Katara: O.O Aang that isn't like you at all.

Me: Another side affect.

Sokka: *to Voldemort* Ever feel like you're forgetting something?

Voldemort: *who had been running from Harry* Yes, I feel it right now, actually.

Harry: Avada Kadavra! *kills Voldemort*

Sokka: Hmmm,

Katara: Sokka, we forgot Toph.

Sokka: No, that's not it…

Me: We got to go back.

Toph: But, I'm right here.

Me: *ignores her and apparates everyone home*

End


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Me: So, for this episode, we will be leaving our pre-determined cast, except for Liah, of course. You know because I wasn't interrupted.

Liah: How did you keep them out of the studio?

Me: Uh..

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Katara: Kitty! Let me out of this closet! You are so dead! You hear me? *bangs on door of closet*

Aang: Why won't this vent budge?

Toph: There isn't a vent going into this room.

Zuko: Yeah, it's a sticker.

Toph: Where's Sokka?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

Me: I told them they had another day off.

Liah: Okay, let's show today's cast anyway.

Me: This episode of Avatar Nonsense will make the most sense to the viewers of the fourth Harry Potter movie and Doctor Who, season 2 episode 5 rise of the cybermen.

Liah: And to those of you who didn't watch all that junk: a quick explanation.

Me: In the fourth Harry Potter movie, Barty Crouch Jr. is played by David Tennant a.k.a the tenth doctor.

Liah: But in the movie, B.C. Jr is taking polyjuice potion to look like the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. During this, he will be David Tennant.

Me: Anyway, and Barty Crouch Sr. is the same person as the guy who made the cybermen. What was his name?

Lumic: It was Lumic!

Me: yeah, Lumic.

Liah: And the ironic part is that B.C. Sr. is good and Lumic is evil, whereas B.C. Jr is evil and the Tenth Doctor (whom we'll just call Doctor) is good!

Me: Yeah, that's the end of the explanation.

Liah: Now, for the sake of comedy, we'll be in the other room monitoring our cast.

Me: Bring in the cast! *me and Liah run out*

Liah: *in monitoring room* So, below, we have B.C. Sr and Jr, Doctor, Lumic, and Rose.

* * *

In room

B.C. Sr. *to doctor* Son, you're back!

Doctor: Rose! Why does Lumic think I'm his son?

Rose: *trying to talk to B.C. Jr* Doctor, why have you sent us here? This place is full of lunatics.

B.C. Jr.: *to Lumic* Dad, why are you in a chair? Are you dying? Oh how I have waited for this day!

Doctor: Well, that's not very nice thing to say to your dad.

B.C. Jr.: *to Lumic, still* You sent me to Askaban, now it is your turn for eternal punishment!

Doctor: You sent your own child to Askaban?

B.C. Sr.: Don't you remember, Barty?

Doctor: No, what are you talking about?

B.C. Jr.: Yes, Father, I remember! This is what I think of it! *punches Lumic*

Doctor: No more fistfights!

Rose: Yeah, do what the doctor says…

* * *

Meanwhile

Me: Sorry about the interruption, Liah wanted me to you that we made the dopple-gangers wear the same thing.

Liah: Yeah, they're all wearing orange jumpsuits.

Me: Why did we make them wear jumpsuits again?

Liah: A-so they didn't know who was who, B-so we have somewhere to put them afterwards.

Me: What about the doctor and Barty Crouch Sr.?

Liah: Do you know which is which?

Me: Good point.

Sokka: So, what exactly am I for again?

Me: When they're ready, we're gonna hop you on cactus juice and send you in.

Sokka: Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT?

* * *

Meanwhile

Doctor: So, Lumic. How did you get into this dimension? How come you're no longer in a chair? How come you aren't a cyberman anymore?

B.C. Sr.: I haven't a clue what you're talking about.

Sokka:*trapped in a dalek*-*dressed up like a dalek* CACTUS JUICE!

B.C. Jr.: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SALTY IS THAT THING?

Doctor: That's unusual. Normally they yell *Exterminate*

Sokka: I'm a salt shaker! Yay! Everyone sing with me! Salt shaker, salt shaker! Tip me over and watch me spill!

B.C. Sr.: It's a singing salt shaker. *starts to sing along*

Everyone but Doctor and Rose: *sings along*

Rose: I gotta get out of here! *tugs on the unlocked TARDIS door* Why won't this thing open?

Doctor: Have you tried unlocking it?

Rose: I did! It says Pull to Open so I did!

* * *

Meanwhile

Me: Liah, should we get in there now?

Liah: Yes. Sokka's singing is horrendous.

Us: *go into the room*

Me: Okay, Sokka. Shut up now.

Liah: Lumic and B.C. Jr, you are coming with me back to jail.

B.C. Jr.: *pushing the doctor* Off you go Barty. Back to Askaban.

Doctor: My name isn't Barty! It't the Doctor!

B.C. Jr.: Doctor Who?

Me: *pointing at B.C. Jr* Barty Crouch Jr., I name you Barty Crouch Jr.!

B.C. Jr.: *passes out*

Doctor: *runs to the TARDIS* *pops head out* Hi, Mom. *goes in again*

Liah: *takes Lumic, B.C. Jr., and B.C. Sr. away*

Sokka: *comes out of cactus juice hallucinations* I want to see the footage!

Me: Nope.

Sokka: Fine then! Get me out of this thing!

Me: Right, we confiscated the weapons, and so I put you in there and used the sonic screwdriver to lock you in, and then before he left, I gave it to the doctor, so, uh,

you're stuck.

Sokka: *moves eyestalk up and down* Well, I can still use this! *attacks me with his whisk thingy* EXTERMINATE!

Screen goes snowy.

End.

[next bit only voices]

Rachel: (from Percy Jackson) Wait! Zuko! Beware Liah's kindness!

Zuko: What?


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Me: Now, we let our frie-

Katara: Let me out of this stupid closet!

Me: Gosh! *lets out*

Zuko: Where's Sokka and Liah?

Me: Liah is getting Sokka out of the dalek.

Toph: Costume, you mean.

Me: Right… let's go with that.

Zuko: Did you make her do that?

Me: no. She volunteered.

Zuko: O.O

Liah: Finished!

Sokka: I think I may have contacted acute claustrophobia.

Me: Acute? *I take him inside*

Sokka: *screams*

Me: Yup, it's real acute.

Sokka: I need therapy! And it's all your fault!

Liah: Where's Aang?

Me: *looks in closet* There he is.

Aang: *wakes up* Oh, are you freeing us?

Me: Yup.

Katara: Let's get in the car and take Sokka—

Sokka: No cars!

Toph: Let's hitchhike then. When we pick up a car, we'll have them tie you to the roof.

Liah: Yes! Except the roof part.

Aang: I'll take Sokka on Appa, but you guys will have to hitchhike.

Katara: I'm going too. He is _my_ brother

Liah: Fine. But no more. Sokka probably won't be able to stand more. Right Sokka?

Sokka: Right.

Later, on the freeway

Liah: We got to use a buddy system. Toph and Kitty will be one pair. *winks at me*

Me: *holds a thumbs up*

Liah: *as we're walking* You know, Zuko. You're not all that bad.

Zuko: Okay. You're not gonna harm me are you?

Liah: Of course not.

Toph: Yeah- *gets interrupted*

Me: *whispers in her ear*

Toph: Yeah, right! I mean, what harm can she do to you out here?

Me: *pinches her*

Zuko: I don't know, shove me into traffic.

Liah: Well, I was looking over my diobolicle plans, and throwing you into traffic was not one of them.

Zuko: Oh.

Toph: How much farther?

Me: Oh, say, about five miles. We can't hitch a ride either.

Toph: Why not?

Me: You'll see.

Three miles later

Me: Two more miles!

Liah: Yay!

Zuko: You know what, Liah? I think you really aren't all that evil inside, after all.

Me: Duh! *winks at Liah*

Liah: Thanks Zuko. I love you so much. .. .. *shoves him into traffic*

Zuko: *as a car rolls over him* You said it wasn't one of your evil plans!

Liah: I said it wasn't a diobolicle plan.

Later at the therapists

Therapist: We'll leave Sokka be, and watch from upstairs.

Katara: Okay.

Aang: Zuko, are you okay?

Zuko: I'll be fine. Just never go hitch hiking with Liah again.

Liah: If you fall out of a second story window, will you die?

Toph: It was hilarious! Zuko was all Ow!

Me: I know right?

Katara: What happened?

Zuko: Liah pushed me into traffic!

Aang: *laughs uncontrollably* Sorry, Zuko. It's just.. after all you did to us, you kinda deserve it.

Liah: Oh, look an open window! *pushes Zuko out of it*

Therapist: You, you, you cut a hole in my screen!

Zuko: *makes the hole bigger and climbs through*

Therapist: You made it bigger!

Me: *suddenly with a british accent* Don't get your knickers in a twist.

Therapist: *twists a pair of knickers* {I have absolutely no idea what knickers are}

Sokka: *walks in* I'm cured!

Toph: Lovely. Let's get icecream!

Zuko: Ah, ice cream. It can be traced back to the 4th century B.C. An example is when Emperor Nero ordered ice to be brought from the mountains and combined with fruit toppings.

Me: If I didn't love ice cream, I would say that you just made it boring.

Liah: He did.

Aang: I don't care! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!

End.

**A/N: Gangstasdontpee14 Wow, what a huge coincidence. I did borrow the idea for this story from someone, but it was two years ago and on a different site.**


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5

Me: Let it Sn—

Aang: Snow!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Toph: Why are you guys so excited about snow?

Me: Well, I live in sunny California, where I have only experienced snow playable in, once.

Katara: Kitty, you know that snow isn't all that great, right?

Sokka: I hate to agree with Katara, *gets nudged* but she's right.

Me: Are you kidding me? It is a possibility that it will snow tomorrow. I'm going for it. This morning, I nearly got frostbite!

Sokka: You can't get frostbite when it's forty degrees out. [that I know of]

Me: Whatever!

Toph: *whispering to me* If it does snow, I'm on your side for the snowball fight.

Aang: I just realized that something is very wrong.

Zuko: What? It's a perfect day. *ACTUALLY smiles*

Toph: Zuko's smiling? Something must be wrong.

Zuko: Nothing's wrong.

Aang: *watches Zuko* Where's Liah?

Me: They went to court—

Sokka: To file a divorce?

Zuko: Hey!

Liah: *over walkie- talkie* Never in a million years would I marry Zuko.

Toph: *evil smile for a second[she has a tape recorder under her shirt.]* Really?

Liah: You had better believe it!

Toph: So you really hate Zuko?

Liah: I do! If you really knew me, you wouldn't be so surprised.

Zuko: Hey! You can't have that!

Me: Fine. *hands to Toph* Get rid of this.

Toph: Okay!

Me: Anyway, they went to court and Zuko got a restraining order on Liah.

Zuko: Yep.

Toph: *runs back with tape recorder under clothes* Zuko, do you loathe Liah?

Zuko: I do.

Toph: Thank You!

Aang: Oh, okay.

Sokka: Gee, I should do that. Good bye, Kitty!

Me: Don't you realize that you'll be out of a job until the restraining order is finished?

Sokka: Oh,

Katara: I don't want to be unemployed Sokka! Don't do it!

Sokka: *It starts to snow!* Inside! It's snowing!

Four hours later.

Random Snowball fight

End!

Sorry it's a hasty ending, I am just really excited for the next episode!

Toph: MUAHAHHA!


	6. Episode 6

Liah: To the internet!

* * *

On CHATBOX

CraZGirl789 has logged on.

KiTluvr745 has logged on.

KiTluvr745: So, u still have a restraining order?

CraZGirl789: :( yup

KiTluvr745: well lucky 4 u, u can talk 2 Zuko.

CraZGirl789: How?

KiTluvr745: I invited everyone 2 a chatbox, so they will be here in, 3,2,1

Arbndr112 has logged on.

QueenK143 has logged on.

Sokkasm!86 has logged on.

EarthbendRox has logged on.

Firelord77 has logged on.

Arbndr112: Hi!

Firelord77: is Leah on here?

CraZGirl789: :-O! It's spelled LIAH!

Firelord77: Sue me.

CraZGirl789: I will, thank you very much.

EarthbendRox: Are you to love birds done squabbling? You two are like a married couple.

QueenK143: Toph, how are you typing?

EarthbendRox: I'm not. This is me typing.

EarthbendRox: kerw jf hjudfsailsadhjifdvczxsdfgdfsankjlfgdsjknlrgew iuotrehgfrj/

Sokkasm!86: plz dont typ no more

EarthbendRox: I won't, I'm doing this on a tablet so it says everything on the screen and I just speak, and hopefully it shows up on the screen. The voice is annoying though.

Arbndr112: oh, that's nice.

KiTluvr745: Toph, ready?

EarthbendRox: The computer is telling me it's up.

Sokkasm!86: Oh, I love it! Go onto YouTube and look up Toph's video.

KiTluvr745: It's called Toph's great day.

Firelord77: It's about her earth bending, isn't it?

CraZgirl789: I don't want to agree with Zuko, but is it?

Firelord77: Nevermind, it's about her being nice.

QueenK143: Toph is nice,

Firelord77: u didnt spend an entire afternoon with it.

EarthbendRox: kffmjjdkdkdkdk.d!

Arbndr112: What was that?

EarthbendRox: Just watch the video!

* * *

VIDEO:

Me: (crude paper drawing) Hey Liah! Random question. Would you marry Zuko?

Liah: (another crude paper drawing) I would marry Zuko. (obviously over a walkie talkie)

Toph: (yet another paper drawing) Really?

Liah: You had better believe it.

Me: Wow.

Liah: Don't act so surprised. If you knew me, you would not be surprised.

At the wedding (which is a crude drawing of a wedding)

Sokka: Do you, Liah take Zuko for your lawfully wedded wife?

Liah: I do.

Sokka: And do you*giggles* Zuko take Liah for your lawfully wedded husband?

Me: Why are you giggling?

Sokka: I realized that I got the lines wrong.

Me: Well, flouting lines is funny.

Zuko: I do.

Sokka: You may now kiss the *giggles* husband.

Awkward kissy noises.

End scene.

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK ON CHATBOX

Arbndr112 has logged out due to inactivity.

QueenK143 has logged out due to inactivity.

Firelord77 has logged out due to inactivity.

CraZGirl789 has logged out due to inactivity.

KiTluvr745: okay, peeps, take ur bets. What will their reactions be?

Sokkasm!86: O.O then -.- then anger Toph! I'm gonna kill u!

KiTluvr745: how much?

Sokkasm!86: Well that's for the *love birds* $100000000

KiTluvr745: I just decided I no longer wanna bet.

Sokkasm!86: Fine.

KiTluvr745: And for the others?

Sokkasm!86: Facepalms.

KiTluvr745: Toph, what about u?

EarthbendRox: I won't see their faces, so I don't care.

KiTluvr745: Fair enough.

KiTluvr745: Me? Liah and Zuko: immediate anger, Katara and Aang: dumbfounded.

Arbndr112 has logged on.

QueenK143 has logged on.

Firelord77 has logged on.

CraZGirl789 has logged on.

CraZGirl789: is very mad.

Firelord77: my reaction. O.O What the heck? -.- oh, no she didn't. :( Toph, u r so dead.

CraZGirl789: Toph you little #$ #$ %$#^% you!

CraZGirl789 has been logged out for bad behavior.

EarthbendRox: See ya!

EarthbendRox has logged out.

Firelord77 has logged out.

QueenK143: My reaction was: *facepalms*

Arbndr112: it was pretty ridiculous.

KiTluvr745: Sokka, u know people so well!

Sokkasm!86: I have that talent.

KiTluvr745: What am I gonna do next.

Sokkasm!86: Ur gonna close the-

This Chatroom has been closed by the owner.

* * *

**A/N: If it wasn't already clear,**

**CrazyGirl789= Liah**

**KiTluvr745= Me/Kitty**

**Arbndr112= Aang**

**QueenK143= Katara**

**Sokkasm!86= Sokka**

**EarthbendRox= Toph**

**Firelord77= Zuko**


	7. Episode 7

Me: Now, what to do—

Aang: Let's go swimming!

Katara: Aang, It's winter. Do you really want to swim?

Toph: *jumps up and down nodding*

Aang: That's a yes, bro!

Me: Sokka?

Sokka: Yup.

Zuko: We're in California; it's warm. I'm going swimming.

Those four: *go running to the pool*

Me: Are we the only sane ones?

Katara: Yup.

Me: Yah wanna play pranks on them?

Katara: Nope.

Liah: I do!

Katara: Isn't that restraining order still in play?

Liah: Yes, but I'm far away enough from Zuko.

Me: Okay then. Let's go prank them.

For Aang:

Liah: I'm thinking, bolt everything down to the ceiling and put the light on the floor so when Aang walks in he thinks the gravity in his room was reversed.

Me: :'( - tears of joy You are so genius!

Liah: I know. Let's do Zuko last.

Me: Save the best for last.

Liah: Sadly I won't be able to see it…

Me: I'll hide a video camera.

Liah: Perfect. Now… about that light.

Me: Let's put a bean bag over the real light, and then we but a flash light under a bowl on the ground.

Liah: Okay. *looks up at ceiling* Why does Aang have a picture of Katara on his ceiling?

Me: I don't know, but I have a feeling that Aang is not going to happy we moved it.

Liah: How are we going to get on the ceiling?

Me: Monkeyfeathers! I forgot about that! Liah: *going through Aang's drawers* Oh, look, he's got anti-gravity belts.

Me: Those were probably a prank for Sokka.

Liah: *putting it on* Sorry, Aang, our pranks are more important.

One hour later.

Me: Aah! I'm walking around on the ceiling!

Liah: *hanging onto the bed* Help! I'm falling up!

Katara: * not knowing Liah was wearing an anti gravity belt* Liah, Are you okay? *runs in the room* Wha-wha- *faints*

Liah: Totally worth it!

Me: *high fives her* Now that's what I call a two-for-one special.

Liah: Now Sokka.

For Sokka:

Me: I got one for this, but we gotta wait for Sokka to come back.

Liah: What is it?

Me: We dress Suki up like Yue and watch Sokka fall all over her.

Liah: And to convince her?

Me: This is the plan hatching stage.

Liah: Oh. How about we get into an argument with her?

Me: Yeah.. we tell her that if Yue was still alive, Sokka would never look at her.

Liah: And then, when she disagrees, we put it to the test.

Me: Now, which one of us is going to make up Suki?

Liah: I'll handle that. You just get Suki ready. *walks off*

Me: Suki?

Suki: Hi Kitty.

Me: Suki, if Yue was still alive, you do realize that Sokka wouldn't even look at you.

Suki: I know where you're going with this, and it isn't going to work.

Me: Wanna play a prank on your boyfriend?

Suki: Does it include him acting like a clueless idiot?

Me: Is there any other way?

Suki: Um, yes, but I'm in.

Liah: *walks up with Katara in tow*

Me: Katara, Suki wants to dress up like Yue. Could you please?

Katara: Yes.

Suki: *walks off with Katara*

For Toph:

Me: Let's get rid of anything that she can sense.

Liah: Or, we could lock her in her room and pad the walls with rubber.

Me: Yes! Let's do both!

Fifteen minutes later

Me: Well, that was fast.

Liah: Well, they don't call it Quick-rubber-room-installment-and-metal-or-earth-removal for nothing.

Me: Is that what it's called?

Liah: Yeha, look at the card.

Me: *looks at card that says what Liah says* Wow. Are they called the QRRIAMOER for short?

Liah: No, that would be stupid.

Me: Right.

Liah: *hiding camera* she'll sense the camera though.

Me: So, you have to say quick-rubber-room-installment-and-metal-or-earth-removal every single time?

Liah: Yeah, let's go prank Zuko now.

Me: That's a really long name.

Liah: Kitty, moving on?

Me: Right.

For Zuko:

Liah: Oh, sweet revenge

Me: Let's say Scarface after every sentence.

Liah: And?

Me: That's it.

Liah: That's it?!

Me: Yeah, I thought you would want to take it easy on him considering he's your-

Liah: Shut up!

Me: Fine.

Liah: Okay, Let's burn his room, and then when he complains, we say, "Zuko, did you have a tantrum again?"

Me: And, afterwards, we scribble "Scarface did this" everywhere.

Liah: Yeah, and what you said.

Me: That it?

Liah: For now, I'm really making this up as I go.

Me: Okay. I've got a blowtorch in the basement.

Liah: No need, I'm a fire bender.

Me: I WANT TO USE MY BLOWTORCH!

Liah: Fine.

*literally two seconds later*

Me: *holding a blowtorch* Let's do this.

*five minutes later*

Me: *bedroom is totally destroyed* My, we're thorough.

Liah: *tosses me a sharpie*Let's get to work.

*twenty minutes later*

Me: Now that we're done, my hands hurt.

Liah: Ooh! Let's rig a trap to bind him to the ceiling by his hands behind his back!

Me: Ow.. Let's do it.

Liah: *after we've rigged it* We need someone to test this on.

Me: Too bad Sokka isn't here.

Liah: Why Sokka?

Me: He's so gullible, Aang can airbend, Toph would see it, Suki and Katara are busy, and we're doing this on Zuko.

Liah: Oh. Oh well, we'll have to hope. *leaves*

* * *

Part 2

For Aang

Toph: That was a fun swim!

Aang: Now that I think about it, it was a bad idea. I'm going to change.

Me: I told you so!

Aang: I can't reach my dresser!

Me: *pretends to not know anything* Uh, I don't recall saying that.

Aang: It's on the ceiling!

Me: What?

Toph: It's true!

Me: I can't believe this. *goes in and pretends to faint*

Katara: Kitty and Liah were in there earlier. I think they were just borrowing something, though.

Zuko: Okay, well I'm going to go up to my room. *goes to doorway*

Me: *gets up* Three, two, one.

Zuko: MY NAME IS NOT SCARFACE! WHO DESTROYED MY ROOM? AANG WAS IT YOU?

Me: Zuko, *giggles uncontrollably* did you throw a tantrum again?

Zuko: LOOK AT MY ROOM! IT'S COMPLETELY DESTROYED! BURNT TO A CRISP!

Me: Maybe whoever did it to you left something not destroyed. Go check.

Zuko: *walks in* *trap sets* LIAH! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: It's too bad that Liah can't fulfill your threat. You know, the whole restraining order business.

Zuko: I take it back! Now let me go so I can kill her!

Liah: *rushes in* *blows raspberry*

Me: Yes! Ha!

Zuko: *suddenly calm* I feel like you two were playing a trick on me, and I just lost in a bigger way than you intended.

Liah: *grins* Yup.

Toph: You…didn't play tricks on all of us… did you?

Me: *honestly* No.

Toph: Phew, that's a relief! *goes into room* [bleep] [bleep] Kitty! I can't see!

Me: Look, I'm sorry!

Toph: I can't feel your heartbeat, and I still know you're lying.

Me: *grins*

Sokka: Oh, no! My room! *runs in* Phew, I'm safe.

Liah: We didn't vandalize your room.

Me: Yeah! Unlike the others, we actually did something nice for you!

Sokka: *jaw drops*

Me: You know how in the Percy Jackson novels, the gods can come to earth?

Sokka: Not really, but I'll pretend to understand.

Liah: We found out it works for Spirits too! Except you can't…uh…mingle.

Sokka: *eyes sparkle* Yue is coming back?

Me: Uh, yeah. Yue, can you come in here please?

Silence

Me: Yue, can come in here please?

Silence

Liah: Yue! Get your butt in here!

Suki: Oh, right! *comes in dressed exactly as Yue*

Sokka: Yue! You're back! Why did you posess my girlfriend to come down to Earth and see me?

Suki: What?

Sokka: It's so obvious, you sound just like Suki.

Suki: Oh.

Sokka: Suki, are you playing a prank on me?

Suki: Ha I told you guys! Sokka does care about me and doesn't believe your stupid lie!

Sokka: What? This was a prank? No Yue?

Liah: T_T That failed.

Me: I know. Oh well.

Two hours later. (You know, after everyone's been freed)

ATLA cast: (except Katara) Kitty, we swear our revenge on you!

Liah: Ooh, can I help?

Me: Liah, what kind of best friend are you?

Liah: The one who wants to get back at her best friend for posting a viral video where she and her mortal enemy get married.

Me: Oh, riiight.

End (Duhn duhn duhn!)


	8. Episode 8 Sokka's Teaching Epic Fails

T.v. commercial: Come down to Sokka's House of Learning and Fried Chicken! Learn from Sokka! (As seen on tv!)

Me: Sokka, what's this?

Sokka: I am starting a tutoring business.

Me: Why?

Sokka: Because, I need the money.

Me: Uh-huh. What makes you think you would do a good job in this profession?

Sokka: Well, I did teach all those young kids to be warriors while the men were away.

Katara: *forcing a straight face* And how well did _that_ go?

Sokka: I feel I did a good job!

Toph: Don't you need—oh, what's the word?—_knowledge_ to teach someone?

Sokka: What, I'm smart! Right Aang?

Aang: Uh…see ya in P.E.! *runs off*

Sokka: Zuko?

Zuko: Oh yeah, totally.

Liah: Don't lie to the little boy.

Sokka: *whiny* Hey! I'm not a little boy!

Later

Sokka: *dressed scholarly* Good morning, class.

Kindergarten class: Good morning, Sokka!

Sokka: THAT'S PROFESSOR FIRE TO YOU!

Class: *begins to cry*

Me: *facepalms* Sokka!

Sokka: THAT'S PROFESSOR FIRE TO YOU TOO!

Me: Sokka, I'm not in the class. I'm a TA.

Sokka: *spells it out*

Me: It means Teacher's Assistant!

**FAIL**

Sokka: And so, class, that is why they created the internet.

Only kid who's still awake: What does this have to do with shapes and colors?

**FAIL**

Sokka: … and then you push this little—yes?

Kid: When do we get our fried chicken?

Sokka: There is no fried chicken.

Another kid: You said there was gonna be fried chicken.

Sokka: Well I lied.

Another kid: I thought lying is wrong.

Sokka: It's not _that_ bad. A little white lie here and there is just fine.

Same kid: Really? Sokka, you're a great teacher.

Sokka: Why thank you.

Me: *stifling the giggles* I think this goes without saying.

**FAIL**

Sokka: And the seventh and final number in the alphabet is purple. Now sing the entire song.

Class: Fried chicken, graham cracker, [**CENSORED**], strongly, run for your life, dodo bird, purple!

**FAIL**

Random Mom: *comes in to hear censored part* :-O JULIE, YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Julie: But mom! I'm learning so much!

**FAIL (for Julie and Sokka)**

Me: Okay, Sokka, I think we're done here. You've already gotten thirty-five complaints from parents and you've only been here for twenty minutes.

FAIL

Sokka: How many people are in the class?

Me: Ten.

FAIL

Sokka: Before or after the complaints?

Me: Before.

**FAIL**

Liah: And the moral is: Don't go to a class taught by Sokka or you'll be screamed at, learn about how the internet was created during shapes and colors, learn that

lying is okay, and a messed up alphabet with only seven numbers, the third of that is a cuss word!

Me: Yup.

**FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL.**

Sokka: Okay, I get it.

Toph: You do?

Sokka: Yes!

Toph: Good.

**FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL**

End.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

Me: Where is everyone?

Katara: I don't know.

Me: I wish I knew where everyone was.

Katara: I think they're planning their revenge that they swore two episodes ago in Sokka's room.

Me: Thank you. *walks in*

Liah: *giggles*

Me: *glop falls on me* Ack! What's in this stuff?!

Sokka: Whoo hoo! Confetti! *tosses confetti at me*

Aang: Ha! We got you back!

*everyone does a victory dance*

Zuko: Call me Scarface again, and the consequences will be drastic.

Me: Whatever you say, Scarhead.

Zuko: *turns red, steam billowing from ears*

Aang: She didn't call you Scarface, Zuko.

Me: *wipes face so vision returns* Okay, I know none of you are smart enough to pull this off. Who did it?

Zuko: I cannot tell a lie. It was me.

Liah: Dude, shut up! Just admit, you weren't smart enough to come up with a prank.

Zuko: Sigh.

Aang: I'm the actual one who can't tell a lie—

Me: Wasn't there that whole Kuzon business?

Aang: —we hired someone off the online thingy.

Sokka: The internet?

Aang: Yup.

?: *walks out with Toph who suffered the same torture as me* Hi!

Me: Who are you and why is she covered in the goop too?

?: I'm Saphira and I covered her because when I heard all the great pranks you pulled, I thought, "What a shame to just prank Kitty!" So, I tested it on Toph!

Me: Saphira, what's in this?

Saphira: Oh, just glue, maple syrup, green paint, water, pancake mix, *twenty minutes later* and cat vomit!

Me: Ugh! You're in!

Saphira: What?

Me: If you want to stay on the show, you can.

Liah: Yes, please!

Saphira: Okay.

Aang: We've had guest stars before, why don't they stay?

Me: No, we haven't. Any way, any OC's with cool names get to stay.

Zuko: You're an OC and you don't have a cool name. Or an abnormal one, any way. Doesn't that violate your rule?

Liah: That's a pathetic way to try and boot out a tyrant host.

Me: Yeah, actually I do have an abnormal name. It's—

Katara: Wait, if Kitty isn't your real name, why do you use it?

Me: My name is Sabbarigythmphtmly Stmthiophoeiacphf.

Katara: Yeah, I like Kitty better.

Me: Yeah, a bit.

Saphira: What a cool name! I'm still calling you Kitty, though.

Toph: Yay! I get a line!

Silence.

Saphira: *ignoring Toph* So, what do we have planned for this episode?

Me: Me! Taking a shower!

End.

Saphira: What a low-budget way to end an episode.

Liah: I know right?


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10

Me: *listens to Mp3*

Sokka: Whatcha listening to?

Aang: Yeah, we wanna know.

Liah: Uh, guys, I don't think that's a good idea…

Toph: Nonsense, if it had cuss words, the censor would censor them out.

Katara: Yeah, besides, Kitty wouldn't listen to someone cuss.

Saphira: Psh, her favorite artist is Pink.

Sokka: Your favorite artist is a color? Wow, that's sure ironic.

Me: *yelling because music is too loud* YOU IDIOT! BY ARTIST SHE MEANS THE SINGER! AND HER NAME ISN'T PINK, IT'S JUST HER PSEUDONYM!

Aang: What's a pseudonym?

Zuko: Pseudonym, noun, a fictitious name used by authors to conceal their identities; pen name.

Saphira: Zuko, you do realize it's Valentines Day?

Liah: *magically disappears*

Sokka: Can I listen to your music?

Me: *puts headphones on him*

Sokka: *listens for about one second before he spazzes out and throws them off*

Sokka: Why on earth do you have bullet noises on your Mp3?

Me: It's not…here, let me hook it up to the speakers.

Sokka*: What language is that?!

Me: Listen on.

A little while later

Sokka: Why do you want to listen to a song about some guy called the Bloody Red Baron?

Me: Listen on. Oh, this is in Children's Music on my Mp3.

Aang: What?

Song: *gets to Snoopy part*

Everyone: Ohhhh.

Me: This is one of my favorite songs.

Toph: I don't get it.

Katara: This is the same Snoopy as from Peanuts?

Me: Yeah, but Peanuts is copyrighted so call it Hazel nuts.

Sokka: Wow, you sure listen to some weird music.

Me: Hey, on the computer, the next song isn't in English, I think.

Katara: What else do you have?

Me: I also have the entire soundtrack for Chitty Bang-Bang.

Zuko: *jumps up and down with hands pressed to face* Oh, I loved that movie!

Me: *facepalm*

Aang: Zuko, you like old films?

Zuko: No, I like movies with a lot of songs and incidental musical dialog in it.

Toph: Oh, so High School Musical is one of your most favorite movies?

Zuko: No…

Sokka: Tell us your secrets!

Zuko: No!

Saphira: Oh! Let's play pranks!

Liah: *eating chocolates from a box walking in*

Sokka: *mouth starts watering* Oh where did you get that?

Liah: Oh, well I was avoiding you people, and this guy asked me to give it to Valerie, but since I couldn't find her, I kept the chocolates.

Katara: So you stole it.

Liah: I prefer to use the term "Borrowing without the intent of returning."

Katara: So stealing.

Liah: Yeah, well I doubt they'll want it back when I'm finished with it.

Aang: You're not supposed to steal unless it's life-or-death.

Zuko: Liah, you've shamed us all. Leave now.

Liah: No.

Sokka: Bye!

Saphira: Dumbanduglysaywhat?

Zuko and Sokka: What?

Me: *highfives*

Sokka: What'd she say?

Saphira: I said, "Dumb and ugly say what"

Sokka: Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?

Zuko: *facepalm*

Me: *highfives Saphira* Oh yeah! Got him twice!

Toph: Hey, Liah, can I have some chocolate?

Liah: Oh, sure. *bites all but a crumb off the last chocolate and hands to Toph*

Toph: Thanks.

Liah: You're welcome!

Random Person: Lookie me! I got a gumball!

Cast: *looks awkwardly at each other from the corners of their eyes*

Aang: That's nice.

Random Guy: Sorry, he's having a sugar rush. I'm gonna go now.

Saphira: *holds up frying pan* Should I use this?

Me: Not yet.

Sokka: What do you mean "Not yet"?

End

Sokka: Wait, I wanna know!

Me: *hits him with frying pan* No one talks after the End!

***A/N: I didn't put in the lyrics because I don't feel like it, but if you want to listen to it, it's called Snoopy Vs. the Red Baron(1995 Digital Remaster) by The Royal Guardsmen, and you can find them on YouTube.**


	11. Episode 11

**A/N: The contest is still up! We are still waiting for that first person to answer the quiz!**

* * *

Me: This episode we will call: Random Acts of Comedy.

Sokka: What kind of a name is that?

Me: Oh, the Narrator—

Aang: We don't have a Narrator!

Me: How dare you interrupt me.

Saphira: *throws pineapple at Aang*

Aang: I have the weirdest feeling of de ja vu.

Saphira: Wait, people have thrown pineapples at you before?

Me: Yeah, in the good old days of !

Saphira: Grrr.

Liah: Thanks for bringing the good old days back!

* * *

Zuko: *plays video game*

Me: Watcha playing?

Zuko: Princess Unicorn Slays Zombies.

Liah: Aw! Zuko's playing a princess game!

Sokka: Wait, let me get my phone!

Zuko: I'm about to be the butt of your jokes?

Me: Just like always!

Zuko: I—

* * *

Toph: Help! I feel like a blind person!

Aang: Toph, you are blind.

Toph: No! Look what that witch did to me! Because you can!

Aang: Why are you wearing pillows over your feet?

Saphira: *waves and points to herself*

Aang: Why aren't you talking?

Saphira: *pantomimes eating a cheeseburger*

Aang: What?

Saphira: *pantomimes walking and petting a dog*

Aang: What?!

Saphira: *pantomimes putting shoes on then points to Toph*

Aang: TALK LADY I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!

Katara: She's saying that she was eating a cheeseburger when an idea came to her, so she walked Liah's dog to evaluate it, and finally when Toph was asleep she put the pillows over her feet.

Toph: Dang, Twinkletoes, you are really bad at Charades.

Saphira: *clasps hands to face, points at Toph and points two fingers*

Toph: Yes, I can see! I took the pillows off my feet. *knocks Saphira over with pillows*

* * *

Me: Dang, I had a really good idea, and I forgot!

Liah: Walk the dog. He always gives me good ideas…most of the time… *shudders*

Me: Oh, you mean Spot? Okay.

Liah: *calls Spot*

Scottish Deerhound: *bounds over excitedly, knocking me over*

Me: What happened to that cute little three-foot tall dog you had?

Liah: This is he.

Me: This is not a dog. This is a furry mini-horse.

Liah: You offered to walk him.

Me: Under the assumption that we were actually talking about a _dog._

Liah: This is a dog!

Me: Right.

* * *

Random Guy: *picks his nose*

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Random Guy: *pulls finger out of nose, rewinds and starts again*

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Scene rewinds about twenty times.

Katara: Okay, who gave Sokka control of the remote?

Me: *walks in with a large tub of popcorn* Hey! Sokka, give that back!

Sokka: *gives it up*

Me: Now, what garbage were we watching?

Random Guy: *picks his nose*

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Random Person: Hey, I resent that comment.

Saphira: Shhh!

Random Person: Yeah, okay.

Saphira: Do you not know what—EEW! HE'S EATING HIS BOOGERS!

Random Guy: (Startled) *accidentally gets finger stuck in nose when he jumps* Wuuh?

Saphira: Dang it!

Saphira: (off-screen) *walks in with hand stuck on R.G.'s arm* (R.P. Random Guy)

Zuko: What's this?

Me: Saphira, why are you holding onto my brother?

Bum, bum, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! *rings out for twenty seconds*

Me: Toph, cut that out!

Toph: *grumbles cuss words under breath*

Saphira: Well, after a lot of demanding and an incident with glue… *goes into really long and boring story about how R.G. made her pull his finger from his nose after a prank with glue*

Me: *face hits popcorn and I jump* Oh, thank you for that.

R.G.: Sabbarigythmphtmly help me!

Me: Okay, Grundy, one second. *runs out*

Sokka: *snickering* Your name is Grundy?

Katara: Sokka, cut that out!

Grundy: No, it's actually Athriarjghportywhimn Stmthiophoeiacphf.

Aang: What, did your parents hate you?!

Liah: *walks in* Oh, hi Athriarjghportywhimn. Remember me?

Grundy: *backs up really fast*

Saphira: Hey! I'm kinda stuck to you!

Grundy: DEVILESS!

Zuko: THANK YOU!

Me: *runs back in with a camera* Hey, Grundy, if when I get you hand out you get brain, can I add it to my collection?

Grundy: No! Isn't it big enough?!

Saphira: This has happened before?

Grundy: *looks down* Yes—wait, is that on?

Me: Blackmail!

Grundy: *runs at me* Not if I get it first!

Me: Oi, touch this, and you can kiss a life without your finger in your nose good-bye. *puts camera on a high shelf*

Saphira: Okay, before you two start fighting, can I please get off of your brother?

Me: *unsticks her*

Saphira: Thank you. Now, I need to go scrape the first layer of skin off, burn it, and wash my hands for twenty straight minutes.

Grundy: Hey! I showered today!

Me: I thought you were scheduled for your monthly shower two weeks ago.

Grundy: Don't you remember? Our fourth cousin thrice removed is getting married tomorrow and we need to be there.

Me: Oh.

Toph: If I may, why would you go to your _fourth_ cousin _thrice_ removed's wedding?

Me: *ignores* *pulls Grundy's finger from Grundy's nose*

Grundy: Hey! No brain! Ha!

Me: *pulls out magnifying glass and tweezers* *plucks up a tiny bit of brain*

Katara: Oh, this is so gross!

Me: *holds brain cell up* I present: The brain!

Grundy: Hey, I have a brain!

Me: Not for long.

* * *

In control center

Saphira: *pumps out hand sanitizer* That was an act of comedy?

Me: Yeah, and I would like to let the audience know that Grundy is a made-up character, and not based off of anyone.

Liah: We have an audience?

Saphira and Me: Uh…yeah…

Liah: Oh, I thought they all ditched us for My Little Pony in Episode 6.

Me: Actually, we got the best audience ever for that episode.

Liah: Go to **[CENSORED]**, Kitty.

Me: Now you're on probation again.

Liah: I'll go with my head held high.

We go out to green room. (Just Saphira and I, though)

Saphira: Here's next week's script!

Sokka: We have a script?!

Toph: Mine's in Braille, right?

Me: *hands thickest copy*

Katara: Uh, is the next episode a special one?

Sokka: I never knew there was a script!

Aang: Don't worry, Sokka, we're all aware of that.

Zuko: *snorts* WELL aware.

Me: Actually, we don't have a script. We don't have enough money in the budget to do editing, and if we gave you a script, we wouldn't be able to edit it out, so Liah, Saphira and I come up with the activities and you follow along.

.The—what the heck?!

Me: You guys will have to memorize that. I hope you don't have trouble!

Aang: You guys hate us, don't you?

Me: Maybe.

End

* * *

**A/N: I was really serious about that quiz! The questions are really easy, and I'm not going to dumb it down for you guys!**

**Oh, and longest episode yet!**


	12. Episode 12

Me: Okay, now, I know what the people were supposed to say got cut out. Don't worry, it was clean; the reason it got cut out was because I didn't add any spaces. The place where I used to post this also got cut out. For those of you who are curious, it was Nick dot com.

Saphira: What if that gets cut out too?

Me: Then I tried.

Me: Come on out guys!

Katara: Why are you making us say this?

Me: THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

Katara: The Nile River is the longest river in the world. The Nile River is the longest river in the world. The Nile is the longest river in the world.

Rest of cast: *says*

Saphira: *giggles* That probably took forever to remember.

Me: I know.

Saphira: Why is tele tubbies a bad word?

Me: Where's the censor when you need it?!

Saphira: If Liah said **[CENSORED] **I mean tele tubbies, why is it a bad word?

Me: Teletubbie? Where?!

Sokka: And finished!

Me: You've finished the whole script already?

Sokka: Yeah, I only needed to say it a couple thousand times...piece of cake.

Saphira: Well, okay then!

Liah: *walks up in a teletubbie costume* Hi!

Me: *assumes fetal position and rocks* THEY'RE AFTER ME!

Toph: Okay, now that I'm finished, I'm going to eat this shrimp platter. *eats*

Liah: *assumes fatal position* *screams at top of lungs*

Me: Hey, wait a second! *goes and gets 40 foot pole*

Sokka: What's that?

Me: This is my Grinch-poking stick.

Sokka: What?

Toph: Hello? The line in the song that goes-

Zuko: Darn! I lost track! Gotta start all over!

Toph: "I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half foot pooooole!"

Sokka: That's a weird line for a song.

Entire cast (except Sokka): *facepalms*

Me: *pokes teletubbie* Liah, is that you?!

Liah: The shrimp! They're gonna eat me!

Me: *gasps!*

Saphira: *rips head off of teletubbie* It is you!

Toph: *eats last of shrimp*

Liah: Aw, you found me out!

Sokka: Oh, that song! Who actually has a Grinch-poking stick?

Me: You don't want to know all the weird stuff I do in my free time... *makes weird face*

Sokka: (whiny) Stop it, you're making me uncomfortable!

Me: This makes you uncomfortable...eh?

Saphira: Liha, how could you? You know Kitty hates **[CENSORED],**Oh you know what I mean!

Me: Yeah...Saphira you're banned too.

Saphira: **[CENSORED] **isn't a bad word!

Toph: That must have been pretty funny to the viewers.

End

* * *

**A/N: Okay, quiz closed. Because none of you posted answers to the quiz, I get to chose the cast from my many other fanfictions and crossovers...not just those posted on here. The thirteenth episode will be postponed until Friday the Thirteenth. I am not superstitious... muahhahah! Oh, if you cna't find the quiz, I deleted it.**


	13. Episode 14: Attack of the Siamese Twins

Chapter 14:

Me: Okay, guys. Time for the fourteenth ep—

Toph: Aren't we supposed to have the thirteenth episode before the fourteenth?

Saphira: NO! Thirteen is an evil number!

Me: Riiiight. No, I promised my viewers—

Zuko: We have viewers?

Me: Yeah! This isn't My Little Pony.

(**A/N: My Little Pony fans: I mean you no offense**)

Twilight Sparkle: It isn't? Stupid Google Maps! (LOL, Google Maps strikes again!)

Me: Uhhh. Anyway, I promised my viewers that the thirteenth episode would come on Friday the thirteenth, and since that's not today, welcome fourteenth episode.

Liah: (whispering) Have you told them about the box yet?

Katara: What box?

Aang: *shrugs*

Me: Right, I have a box, that I—

Sokka: *giggling* Is it a Kitty box?

(**A/N: I came up with that joke while cleaning a cat box…**)

Gaang: *begins to snicker as well*

Saphira: Seriously?

Liah: This is no laughing matter! For once we are going to have a serious episode!

Toph: That (snort) opportunity's (snort) already (snort) lost.

Me: *facepalms*Anyway, you guys can NOT look in this box!

Zuko: Why? Does it have little brown clumps in it?

Gaang: *laughs so loud people in China are going "What's so funny?"*

Me: *blows airhorn*

People in China: Gaah! My ears! (whatever that is in Chinese)

Me: Anyway, if you open this box—

Liah: —a demon will be unleashed on society.

Aang: I suddenly have the urge to open this box.

Me: —and no one wants that.

Zuko: Are you guys secretly twins? You keep finishing each other's sentences.

Me: NO! I have blonde hair, blonde—I mean green eyes!

Liah: And I have brown hair, brown eyes!

Both: We are totally different!

Katara: Yeah, but you're doing the twin thing.

Sokka+Aang: And that is WEIRD!

Toph: AAh! You guys are doing it now!

Me: Who opened my box?

Aang: It wasn't me!

Sokka: Yes you did. Stop lying. I thought we clarified that you couldn't lie in episode 9?

Aang: How did you know that?

Sokka: How DID I know that?

Liah: Yeah, that's the demon.

Me: Everyone gets a twin.

Toph: Oh no! Who's my twin?

Saphira: I was just wondering the same thing!

Zuko: Wait…there are no guys left!

Katara: Nor girls! We're safe!

Me: HEY! I TAKE GREAT OFFENSE TO THAT!

Saphira: Is Grundy your twin?

Me: No….

Sokka: Wait, we can't have Zuko and Katara be twins!

Aang: KATAANG! KATAANG!

Sokka: Plus, she's my sister, and yet again, I do not approve!

Toph: *whispers something in both boys' ears*

Aang: You know what? They need to be twins!

Sokka: I don't know… That would mean Zuko is my brother too…

Saphira: If Aang and Sokka are real twins, doesn't that mean that Aang can't date Aang because they're brother and sister?...

Me: We really need to kill or trap that demon!

Saphira: Toph…I can't be your twin.

Liah: Uh, why?

Saphira: I'm an airbender, you're an earthbender…we're just too dissimilar. It just won't work out. We can still be friends, though.

Zuko: You're not breaking up with her!

Katara: Geez!

Toph: I ain't any happier!

Me: AIN'T IS NOT A WORD!

Toph: It isn't? Then what is it?

Me: Um… a bunch of letters thrown together.

Saphira: I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that what all words are?

Me: Shut up!

Liah: That was rude. Well…not really, but given the timing, yeah.

Me: *claps hands*

Everyone: *dressed up in ridiculous superhero costumes* (except me, of course. Mine is beautiful.)

Zuko: Why are we in costumes?

Me: Uh, because! It's better that way!

Katara: Then how come yours is the only one that isn't insulting?

Toph: Mine isn't a costume! It's a big frilly dress!

Me: The costumes will make sense later.

Liah: Yep! Now, everyone join hands and say, Demon, show yourself!

Everyone: *does what she said*

Siamese Twins: *appears* *laughs*

Meanwhile:

People in China: What is so FUNNY?!

Back here:

Siamese Twins: Y'all look ridiculous.

Me: Now, we have to be twins with someone not predestined.

Aang: Katara!

Me: Ha, ha. Dude, you're the only other one with a non insulting costume. Come here.

Aang: Darn! So close!

Me: 1, 2, 3:

Aang: It doesn't work like that.

Me: I know.

Both: PEPSI COLA! JINX! DOUBLE JINX! (seven hours later) TEN MILLIONTH JINX!

Siamese twins: *screams in pain*

Zuko: I'm in a floor length gown. Who else…

Zuko+Toph: WHY THE HECK AM I PAIRED UP WITH THIS GUY?!

Siamese twins: No! Stop it!

Katara: *looks for someone else in a goth outfit*

Katara+Saphira: Oh! Nice outfit! Doesn't match your personality at all, though.

Siamese twins: *curled up in fetal position bawling eyes out*

Liah+Sokka: Now, who could my twin be? (they're each wearing opposite gender outfits! [teehee])

Everyone: *facepalms*

Siamese twins: *disappears in puff of neon green smoke*

Me: *claps hands to get people in normal clothes* Well, I doubt that's the last we'll see of them, but for now; GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF MY HOUSE! THAT IS, UNLESS

YOU LIVE HERE. THEN GET YOUR BUTT INTO YOUR ROOM AND STARE AT THE WALL UNTIL YOU FORGET WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE DOING!

Everyone: *shuffles away*

Toph: But I'm blind!

Me: I don't care!

The End

* * *

**A/N: Thank you TrueThinker for telling me when the next Friday the Thirteenth is. I know y'all (why I'm saying that, I don't know. it's Fun. ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all ****Y'all) don't want to wait that long... it's still coming out then, but I started writing it now. I don't know if we'll have a Return of the Siamese Twins_,_ but you never know! Please comment so I know my fanfic isn't just going out to empty space! You can still review, even if you don't have an account!**


	14. Episode 15

Episode 15

Me: Hello, everyone! We have a very special episode planned for you today! (not really) Okay, Liah, you can take the gags out now.

Liah: *rips gags off of Gaang's mouths and unties them*

Me: Wait...where's Zuko?

Sokka: I don't know.

Toph: Where's Saphira?

Me: Oh, she said she was planning a party…I don't know why.

Gaang: (minus Zuko, he's not here) Oh. Makes sense.

Liah: ZUKO? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Zuko: (really muffled) In the bathroom!

Me: Are you gonna take long?

Zuko: Uh….yes!

Me: One or two?!

Zuko: (not knowing what I mean) I don't know!

Me:. Liah,you get the episode ready. I'll be waiting for Zuko here.

Thirty minutes later….

Zuko: *his face is red….for some reason…muahhahah!* Okay, I'm ready.

Me: What took you so long?"

Zuko: Oh…uh… I was pooping?

Flashback!

Zuko: *carefully applies mascara in front of mirror*

Liah: ZUKO? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Zuko: *jumps and puts a black line on forehead* In the bathroom!

Me: Are you gonna take long?

Zuko: *starts to rub away mascara* (under breath) Yeah, thanks a lot, Liah! (out loud) Um…Yes!

Me: One or two?!

Zuko: (face: WTF?!) I don't know!

Zuko: *finishes applying make up, then washes it off, which is why his face is red!)

End of Flashback!

Me: Me, yah, right. What, did you fall in the toilet?

Zuko: No.

Me: Did you get locked in, and had to tunnel your way to freedom with a spoon?

Zuko: Uh…no.

Me: Did you dig to China for Chinese food, but then you found out that it wasn't as good as the pseudo American stuff so you had to retunnel your hole with a spoon and throw up?

Zuko: Um…no.

Me: Were you applying make-up because you lost a bet with Sokka?

Zuko: NO.

Me: Then why is your face red?

Zuko: Sunburn.

Me: In the bathroom?

Zuko: Those ultra-violet vanity lights were a bad idea.

Me: Maybe…

Saphira: *comes out of nowhere and dumps super glue on Zuko then pushes me into a hug with him*

Me: Teletubbie!

Saphira: *grins like a skeleton*

Zuko: Have you no sanity, woman?!

Saphira: Sanity? One second. *looks up something on the internet* Yeah, whatever that is, I'm pretty sure I don't have it.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; I'm having a little Writer's Block, but I already started the episode, and I'm sick! Why must I get sick the day before my birthday? This freaking sucks. My head hurts. Plus, I began to write the episode, but it was in a notebook because I was in class. (After I finished my work, of course.) Then I took the bus home, (the Transit bus, because I live really far away from where I go to school.) and I left the notebook on the bus! (That or it's in my house, and I just deprived y'all of a better episode for no good reason.) I'm taking the bus again on Monday, so hopefully I can get it back, because it also had a Doctor Who fanfiction in it and a new Percy Jackson fanfiction that I haven't typed out yet.**


	15. Episode 16

Saphira: *ru—

Hello. This episode of Avatar Randomness Comedy is brought to you by the brilliant prank that Saphira played in the last episode. For once in a long time, we are have a run-over episode where the plot from the previous episode affects the plot in the following episode. Kitty and Zuko are slowly chasing Saphira while Toph plays Wii with Percy Jackson and Coach Hedge and Liah, Katara, Sokka and Aang are playing Truth or Dare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liah: Okay punks. Sit on the ruddy floor criss cross apple sauce!

Aang: (he's an oldtimer…) What's criss cross apple sauce?

Liah: *facepalms* Sokka, Katara, and Toph sit criss cross apple sauce and Aang you sit in your meditation position.

Aang: But if I do that, I'll go into the AvatarState.

Liah: *really angry face* DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!

Aang: *shakes head really fast* No Sir, I mean Ma'am, I mean *squeaks and sits down*

Liah: *crosses arms and nods head* That's better. Now—

Percy: (as in Jackson) *runs in wielding Nintendo Wii controller with fencing sword attachment* Raaar! No one can beat the Great Jacksini!

Coach Hedge: *runs in after him wielding Nintendo controller with club attachment* Or the caveman! *they both go into the other room*

Leo: *runs in* Percy! I need that to fly my ship! Do you want to become grease on the ocean's surface?

Percy: *from other room* Oh, I don't have to worry, I'm Poseidon's son!

Leo: The rest of us aren't!

Percy: *from other room* Eh.

Toph: What are they doing in there?

Liah: Probably playing Wii. Kitty told me that they might be coming over some day. Being a demigod is really stressing, you know?

Toph: *eyes glaze over like Japanese t.v. show characters or whatever that's called.* PEACE OUT DAWGS! THE BLIND BANDIT IS BACK! *tramples Leo to get into next room*

Liah: You weren't invited. *grins at Leo*

Leo: What have I gotten myself into?

~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

So, yeah. Let's unfreeze Kitty and Zuko so they can chase Saphira can stop eating the friggin' donuts and start running!

Saphira: *through mouthful of donuts* Sorry.

Me: Get that girl!

Zuko: Find some Super glue remover!

Me: To the kitchen!

Zuko: But the hardware store is seven blocks away!

Me: Yeah, and Saphira's on the roof. You do realize there is a simpler way to get out of this mess than buying solvent.

Zuko: There is.

Me: Yup, it includes a frying pan!

Zuko: To the kitchen!

Meanwhile…

Sokka: Liah, truth or dare?

Liah: Truth.

Aang+Katara: Oooh! Wimp!

Sokka: Would you glue yourself to Zuko?

Liah: *horrified face* What?! Who in the world would—

Me and Zuko: *waddle in*

Liah: Kitty…

Me: This isn't what it looks like!

Liah: It looks like someone dumped glue on Zuko and pushed you onto him.

Me: It is EXACTLY what it looks like.

Liah: I still wouldn't.

Me and Zuko: *waddle into kitchen*

Liah: Leo, truth or dare?

Leo: Dare!

Liah: *evil smiles, which looks basically like a sweet smile with lots of eye batting* I dare you to do forty pushups, kiss the ground when you are done and then flirt with Toph.

Leo: WHAT!?

Liah: Start.

Leo: *collapses at thirty nine*

Liah: Start again.

Leo: *whines*

Sokka: WAIT! *gets camera and popcorn* Okay, begin.

Katara: Liah, don't you think that making him flirt with Toph is a bit much?

Liah: Pssh, no.

Leo: *starts making out with the ground*

Liah: Hey, I didn't mean this floor!

Speed up to Sokka and Zuko's bathroom

Liah: Here you go.

Aang: Can't we have any soul?

Liah: No.

Katara: I feel so sorry for you, Leo.

Leo: *flirty* If you give me a kiss before I do this, it won't be all that bad.

Katara: *blushes*

Liah: Ewwww!

Aang: Cut that out!

Sokka: Stop flirting with my sister! Kiss the floor!

Leo: (who didn't previously know Katara and Sokka were siblings) O_O*kisses floor and nearly dies*

Liah: Almost done! *drags him into Wii room!

Meanwhile…

Me: *comes out of room in new clothes holding frying pan; climbs over Zuko's passed out body*

Saphira: *chills on roof*

Me: Raahh! *chases her all around the house until finally reaches the fuse box*

Saphira: I'm sorry?

CLANG. (Just imagine what happened. If you guess any thing other than me knocking Saphira's lights out, you're wrong)

Me: *holds frying pan on shoulder* Sorry ain't good enough. *starts messing with fuse box*

Meanwhile

Leo: *watches while quivering as Toph wins a violent video game*

Sokka: Do it!

Katara: Poor Leo.

Aang: This is gonna be so funny.

Katara: Liah, I don't think we can do this to him.

(Power goes out)

Toph: WHAT?! THE POWER WENT OUT JUST AS PERCY BEAT MY HIGHSCORE! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY! KITTY, YOU STOP MESSING WITH THE FUSE BOX, YOU HEAR ME?!

Me: *looks in window* Oh, yeah, I got a call from PGNE (Pacific Gas and Electric) that they were gonna turn the power off for repairs at the mmm, power plant, I think.

Toph: *starts saying words that I would have to bleep out anyway, so I'm not gonna write them*

Liah: Okay, go Leo!

Me: What's he gonna do?

Liah: *whispers in my ear*

Me: O_O Leo, you may need this. *gives him the frying pan*

Leo: U-u-h, Hey, cutie. Is your name Toph, 'cause I hear you're really tough.

Me: *holds up a three*

Liah: *holds up a negative ten*

Toph: *literally breaths smoke from her nose* What do you want?

Leo: *hair lights on fire* Uh, well, I just wanted to tell you that you are the—

Toph: *picking nose* Yeah?

Leo: Most dis—I mean beautifullest person I have ever met.

Me: *holds up a two*

Liah: *holds up a sign with a minus sign and an infinity sign*

Toph: *only one who can't see Leo's fire* Is it getting hot in here?

Aang: No, that's just—Mmmrph!

Liah: *clamps hand over mouth*

Me: *holds hand over Katara's mouth*

Katara: Mmmmm!

Sokka: *giggles*

Leo: Yeah, *gains confidence* that's me, 'cause I am on FIRE!

Me and Liah: *facepalms*

Toph: *smiles* No, wait, I seriously smell smoke.

Katara: *douses Leo in water*

Leo: *coughs* Yup, I'm still on FIRE! You wanna go out sometime?

Toph: *blushes*

Sokka: *laughing* Oh! Oh! She's blushing!

Katara: Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

Sokka: *laughs butt off* Hey, butt! Come back! *starts chasing his butt that magically grew legs*

Percy: *finishes victory dance* Okay, let's go.

Leo, Percy, and Coach Hedge: *disappear in a bagel-scented smoke*

Sokka: Bagels?! *starts going crazy*

Me: *gets a really big needle and injects anesthesia into him*

The End.


	16. Episode 17

**A/N: Hey! This is a funny one! The visitors are True Thinker and her Gaang.**

**Hey, True, did you notice how I snuck in the title to your story?**

* * *

Episode 17

Me: *bounces up and down*

Sokka: Whoa, what's going on?

Sokka2: Yeah, I'm confused.

Both Sokkas: *scream at tops of lungs*

True Thinker: *runs up to me* Hey, Kitty! I'm here!

Two sets of the Gaang, a random person, Ozai, Suki, Liah, and Saphira: What's going on? (something like that from all of them)

Me and True Thinker: *covers ears* Dang, that's annoying!

Aang: *holds finger out and screams* OH NO! THE SIAMESE TWINS ARE BACK! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE OR YOU'LL GET STUCK WITH A TWIN! *runs*

Me: Aang, stop being an idiot!

Saphira: *marches up to me*Why are All These Random People in my House?!

Me: Hmm, you're right, this house won't be big enough for all eighteen of us to play baseball in…

Toph2: What's baseball?

Me, Saphira, Liah, and True Thinker: *turns head and stares*

Me: You poor deprived soul.

Liah: Wait! We only have eight players, Kitty!

Me: Yeah, Grundy and the Ump are waiting for us at the diamond.

Author: Diamond?

Ozai: I like diamonds, diamonds are pretty!

Me: I know, and this one is the prettiest of all… Let's go.

We walk out outside.

Katara2: Where exactly is this "diamond" we are going to?

Me: Um, about two miles away.

Gaang1 and Gaang2: What?!

Me: I live in a small town, get over it.

Toph: No kidding! We had to go ten miles to take Sokka to the therapists!

Zuko: When did we do that? (he had a concussion then)

Liah: *wiggles eyebrows* Don't you remember?

Zuko: No.

Aang: I'm not sensing a very good aura off this chick. I suggest you stay away from her at all times.

Zuko2: (to Liah) Hi… you're kind of cute…and I'm single…Mai broke up with me last week.

Zuko: (to Zuko2) NO! She is the devilless!

Ozai: Son, I give you my blessing to marry this girl. Just don't mistake her with your sister too often.

Suki: I thought you liked Azula.

Ozai: Uh, yeah, but it turned out she was crazier than me.

Liah and Zuko: *finish vomiting over Ozia's approval*

Me: To the diamond!

Author: *snaps fingers* … *snaps fingers again* Why isn't anything happening?

True Thinker: (I'm just gonna call you True from now on) California is evil and power dampening!

Me: *snaps finger and a run-down bus and a limousine appear* No, I have all the power here. Muahahahah!

Author: What?! *snaps fingers repedately* NO!

Me: Now, all y'all, get on the bus! Saphira, Liah, you and I are riding in the limousine to the diamond with Bloodstained Blade as our driver.

Saphira: Is that a good idea?

Liah: (why doesn't anyone read nowadays!?) I don't know exactly who this "Bloodstained Blade" is, but that doesn't sound like a good name for a limousine driver.

Me: Nonsense! As long as you don't give Setne permissions to give him the directions, you'll be just fine!

Setne: Hey, Kitty, I just told Bloodstained Blade where the baseball diamond is!

Me: BUS! BUS! *pushes my friends onto the bus and Sokka (poor Sokka!) into the limousine*

Ozai: I wanna ride in a limousine!

True: Go on ahead, my friend…

One hour later

Sokka and Ozai: *run up laughing wearing "I 3 Demon Lands" t-shirts*

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, here is how you play baseball, for all of you poor deprived souls. There are nine players, and nine positions: pitcher, catcher, first base, second base, third base, shortstop, right field, center field, and left field. The pitcher throws the ball which the batter has to hit, and if he or she hits the ball, he or she must then run to first base. You see that pentagon on the ground with the two boxes near it? That is where you bat. The pitcher stands on the little mound of dirt in the center of the field, which is called…wait for it…the pitchers mound. The catcher sits right behind the batter—what?

Katara2: Isn't that a bad idea for the catcher to be right behind the batter? Wouldn't they get hit?

Aang: And how exactly do we hit this ball?

Me: Girls, answer their questions while I facepalm. *facepalms*

Saphira: Well, obviously the catcher would be out of range of the bat.

Liah: With a bat. That's kinda why it's called a _batter_

Me: *facepalms* Anyway, the catcher catches the balls that the batter doesn't hit. If the batter hits it, he needs to run to first base, which is right over there. The next batter gets up to bat. You can't steal—

Sokka: Steal what?

Liah: *sarcastically* Money from the snack bar. Shut up and listen.

Me: You can not steal the bases—

Aang2: Why would we wanna steal the bases? Do they have gold in them?

Me: —while the pitcher has the ball. You need to touch all the bases and home plate, where you bat, to get a "run." A run is like a goal for soccer—football, for our British friends—or a basket in basket ball. There are two sections, out field and infield. True, you're the captain for your team. *hands her the positions sheet* I don't care who plays where, but Toph has to be catcher.

Toph1 and 2: WHAT? I'm playing? I'll get hit!

Me: All you gotta do is crouch like this and hold the mitt right over your chest. You'll be wearing protective equipment—

Toph: Why? Because I'm blind?

Toph2: Not cool; don't make special stuff just for us!

Me: *facepalms* All catchers have to wear this stuff. Anyway, there are nine postitions: catcher, pitcher, first base, second base, third base, shortstop, right field, center field, and left field.

True: What's "M"?

Me: That's Center field; I didn't want to mix it up with catcher, and I didn't want to write out all the positions. Pitcher throws the ball to the batter, first baseman stands next to first base, but does not block it for the runner. Second baseman stands between first and second base, do not ask why—

Both Gaangs: *lower hands*

Me: Shortstop stands between second and third base, third baseman stands at third base. None of the infielders(the ones I just mentioned) are to block the base line. If you do, it is not illegal for the runner to plow into you and knock you over. Now, out fielders, you stand in the grass, catch any balls that fly to you, and if you don't catch them, throw them to first base, or whichever base the play's at. Which basically means that where ever the first runner is. Okay, um… anything I'm forgetting?

Liah: You need to…nope! *evil smile*

Me: Okay then. True, you finish filling out that sheet. We're the home team so we take that dugout. The order I put on the sheet is also the batting order. Toph is not batting.

Toph1 and 2: Thank you!

Tophs: *put on catcher gear*

Batting list:

Catcher: Toph

Pitcher: Aang/True

First: Kitty(Me)/Author

Second: Liah/Zuko

Third: Saphira/Sokka

Shortstop: Sokka/Katara

Left Field: Katara/Aang

Center Field: Zuko/Ozai

Right Field: Grundy/Suki

Sokka2: TRUE! YOU'RE TRYING TO SEPARATE ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND, AREN'T YOU?!

True: Yes. I don't want you two snogging during the game.

Aang: What's snogging?

Liah: It's a good thing you don't know.

Katara: Seriously what is it?

Saphira: You know what it is, we just use a different term here in the States.

Zuko: I wanna know!

Author: It's when you—

Me: *covers hand over mouth* Let the deprived souls be deprived.

Author: *nods to show she understands*

Me: I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, and you are not going to say anything, got it?

Author: *nods*

Me: *takes hand off mouth*

Author: *opens mouth to speak*

Suki: It's when you kiss someone for a really long time.

Sokka: Don't you mean making out?

Me: Yes. Don't get any ideas, Sokka! The American version of Suki is watching from the bleachers.

Sokka: Really?! *turns head so he gets whiplash* (I actually looked that up. Oh, the things you look up for comedy…) Oww. Hey! She's not there!

Me: Okay, let me show you how to bat. *goes to plate, puts on helmet and holds bat*

Aang: *throws ball*

Me: *picks ball up from ground after it beans me (hits in head[this is why we wear helmets])* Get better aim, doofus! *shows him place he should throw it*

Aang: *throws ball*

Me: *hits to first base (on purpose)*

Liah: *catches* Wow, Kitty, you're an awful batter!

Me: Shut up! *takes off helmet*

FIRST INNING

Ozai: *from dugout* How many innings are there?

Me: Nine!

Ozai: I don't think I can hold out that long.

Me: You only have to hold it for seven innings!

Ozai: Mmmm!

Aang: *throws ball*

Ump: Strike 1!

True: What!? NO!

Ump: 0-0

Aang: *throws ball*

True: *hits ball out of baseline*

Ump: Foul ball! Strike two!

Aang: *throws ball*

True: *hits*

Me: *runs, fails to catch, runs in slo-mo to first base*

True: *standing on base* Stop cheating.

Me: I'm not cheating, I'm setting up for the best quadruple play ever!

Ump: Safe!

Sokka: Play's on second people! Play's on second! (that's one of the shortstop's jobs: call out the play)

Aang: *does his pitching job*

Author: *hits ball and ALMOST gets out at first*

Ump: SAFE!

Me: Great job everyone! You're doing your jobs perfectly!

Katara: You aren't!

Me: Yes I am!

Aang: *does the job that pitchers do* (NO! NOT WATER PITCHERS!)

Ump: Strike 1!

Aang: Zuko! Don't ruin it for us!

Zuko: Ruin what?

Aang: I was talking to Zuko2, thank you very much.

Zuko1 and 2: Ruin what?

Liah: The game!

Suki: You had better not get out *****!

Me: Hey! You may be able to use that kind of language over in your fanfic, but this is still a K+ fanfic!

True: *says something*

Liah: NEVAH!

The rest of us: WHAT?

True: I SAID STOP YELLING!

Me: *screaming* FINE! I'LL STOP YELLING!

True: *facepalm*

Aang: *le throws le ball*

Zuko2: *hits deep into center field*

[PAUSE]

Me: *screams*

Saphira: What happened?!

Me: I literally just almost fell out of my chair!

[NOW GO]

Zuko: *almost catches it*

Zuko2: *watches amazing hit, not bothering to run*

Suki: Run you stupid *****!

Me: That's it!

Two buff security guards: *drag Suki away*

Anyway, now all the bases are full

Sokka2: I'm gonna hit a homer!

Me: You're gonna be running home to mommy complaining you lost the game!

Sokka: *hits flyball into right field*

Grundy: *catches*

Me: Here! *gets Zuko out, because he didn't run back to first* *throws to second*

Liah: *gets Author out because she didn't run back to second* *throws to third*

Saphira: *gets True out because she didn't run back to third*

Me: WHOO! BEST QUADRUPLE PLAY EVER!

True: WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

ME: YOU WANT TO BET!? (I'M TOO LAZY TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK)

TRUE: YEAH! I'LL FIGHT YOU!

Me: *punches very wimply and brushes True's nose w/ knuckles*

True: Ha! You fight like a girl.

Me: I am a girl, what's your excuse?

True: Were you born on the highway? Because that's where most accidents happen.

Liah: ooH! bUrN!

Me: You wanna lose ten pounds of ugly fat? Cut off your head!

Author: De ja vu…

True: It's kinda sad watching you use all of your vocabulary in one sentence…

My Gaang: NOO! DON'T SAY THAT! KITTY'LL BECOME A HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER WHO USES LANGUAGE THAT ONLY COLLEGE PROFESSORS USE!

Me: *ignoring them* You yen to perceive me utilize convoluted vernacular? I relish how your charismatic, amicable demeanor bulwarks a seething, boiling cauldron of antagonism that is your cardiovascular organ!

Everyone: Huh?

College Professor: Burn!

Me: Allow me water it down for you: You wanna see me use complicated language? I like how your happy, friendly attitude covers an angry, boiling pot of hate that is your heart.

True: I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire, and I had water, I'd drink it.

Me: Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, so what happened to you?

True: Please, you're so ugly, that Hello Kitty said goodbye.

Me: If I'm ugly, then you're drunk. Stay sober.

True: Today I'm drunk tomorrow I'm sober. Today you're ugly, tomorrow, you're still ugly!

Me: It looks like your face caught fire and someone put it out with a hammer!

True: Your **** must be jealous at how much **** is coming out of your mouth.

Both of us: *stare angrily* This was fun.

Me: Wanna do it again some time?

True: Nah, plane airfare is way too expensive. See yah!

Her crew: *disappear in really smelly smoke*

Back at True Thinker's place…

Ursa: So, who won?

True: Uh….

End!

* * *

**A/N: So, just so you know, that part where True Thinker and I are arguing, I didn't come up with. True came up with it, but I tweaked it a little bit. *cough* convoluted *cough* vernacular *cough* Raise your hands if you needed a dictionary to understand those two sentences!**

**True: Oh, and make sure to check out my story! It's called Why are all these random people in my house?!**

**Me: HEY! YOU WERE ONLY INVITED UNTIL YOU LEFT! *kicks her all the way back to England***

**So, yeah, make sure to review and like and follow, and I sound like someone on YouTube...**

**Harry: So make sure to comment with you scariest dreams, and don't forget to suscribe!**

**Hermione and Ron: *share a look***

**Hermione: Sure Harry, we'll do those things!**

**Ron: (whispering to Hermione)Subscribe to wha-**

**Hermione: *bumps into Ron to shut him up***


End file.
